In general, the human skin can be divided into soft and hard areas. For example, a face or a hand directly exposed to the air without contacting other objects are soft, and a leg or a breast on which no strong pressure is imposed are also apt to be soft though they are not directly exposed to the air by being covered with cloths. In contrast, the skin of a foot comes into a direct contact with a hard surface of shoes for a long time while a person stands or walks, so a part of the foot skin becomes hardened, forming a dry, hardened layer of the skin. This dry, hardened skin layer is thickened with the lapse of time, or even cracked. In case the hardened layer of the skin cracks, a person may feel painful and there is a high likelihood that the wound is infected by the invasion of germs in the cracks.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional dermabrasion device 2. With the conventional dermabrasion device 2 as shown therein, a user has to get rid of a hardened layer of skin on foot by grasping a handle 4 firmly and using an abrasion plate 8 provided at one or both sides of a main body 6 of the device 2.